


Time is Flexible

by the_nita



Category: The Hurt Locker (2008)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Inspired by a Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nita/pseuds/the_nita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written as a present for a good friend of mine who's a big Will James fan.  I started it 2 years ago and have come back to it.  It will come in drabbles, but hopefully will entertain.</p><p>It was built on the premise of "What if Will James had leave and went to Germany instead of back to the States?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were days where he didn't recognize the passage of time. It was one call to the next, one dirty half-deserted street where every scrap on the ground was a trap waiting to kill him. Time would mean nothing. He wouldn't let it. If it got to him, ever, he would stop being him. He’d stop being able to put on the suit, to roll those dice and really? He was good at what he did. When he was in the zone, it was like he could smell the bombs. The acrid stink of fear and whatever the fuck they were using this time to make the IEDs. 

Every day, every fucking day, he was in the field, he would get lost in the endless day of it – there was so little beyond the adrenaline and the bombs and the shit they claimed was food and generally being a cocky son-of-a-bitch.

Those were the days where he didn't notice time pass. They weren't all the time.

Sometimes, like now, he was watching time crawl. He had a pass. He had a fucking three week leave. He sat on the first plane headed north and in three and half hours, he would be with her. The little fucking brunette that had captured his fucking heart – cause he had one of those still. He’d been positive that he was done – that the endless perfection of his job was all that he ever needed. 

He’d met her on his last leave. The guys had told him about a sleepy little town in Germany that had amazing beer and he could just switch off for a while. Not having any place else to go and unable to get out of his scheduled leave, he went. 

Now he was stuck on a plane, the slowest fucking plane in the world, staring out a window at the sky while he kept track of time in his head, watching the seconds pass by like dripping molasses as he waited to get to her.


	2. Chapter 2

He was fidgeting. The plane ride had taken forever and he was ready to be gone but the fact that he was in yet another fucking country meant he had to follow the niceties of customs. The “No Smoking” sign in front of him was complete bullshit. He had pulled out his Zippo and thumbed it open. The metal clicking high and sharp to his ears. He snapped it shut again, a dull clank as the lid snapped home again. Click, clank. Click, clank. Click, clank. His fingers were itching with the need to be finished and out of here. 

Time had finally stopped stretching like it did on the damned plane. It had hit a fucking boneless nothing. It wasn't the endless adrenaline high no-time that was when he was working. It was the endless desert of nothing that was the bureaucracy of an airport when he had so much better things to be doing. With his free hand, he pulled out the napkin she had given him when he was first there. The abuse the little scrap of paper had gone through was tremendous but he could still make out her handwriting. 

He had found her originally at a little Chinese place he’d stopped in. He was only looking for some dinner and a beer. Instead, he spied a pretty little thing sitting alone, fiddling with her coat while she waited for someone or something. He’d grinned and decided that he wanted company. If nothing else, the smile of pretty girl would give him something to think about later when he was alone in his bunk.

The chair in front of her suddenly held a solid man in fatigues as he swung the chair backwards and dropped in it, arm across the back of it, grinning up at her, trying to catch her eye. He didn't know much German but he could make himself understood. “Hallo. Das Essen ist gut hier?” he drawled.

She had looked up, startled and amused as the American soldier butchered her language. “Good enough” she replied in his language. She smiled a little sheepishly and then looked away.   
He grinned at her again, grateful not to have to tax his knowledge any further. “Mind some company? I promise, I’m not dangerous and I don’t bite.” He turned up the charm as he lifted his ass, flipped the chair the right way round and sat back down – no point in giving the lady any chance to say no. “I’m on leave right now and there just aren't that many people who are willing to put up with my bad German. Finding a pretty lady who’s willing to talk to a poor lonely soldier? That’s awesome.” He broke out his last gamble on keeping her from bolting, resting his chin on his fist, elbow on the table and smiling as sweet as he could pull off, “I’m buying?”

She had agreed and they had spent a fantastic couple hours eating and talking. She didn't pry but she was interested in the things he had to say. He didn't push, but he kept her from leaving by being more interested in who she was than anyone had in a long time.

When he had ordered a whiskey for himself, she started and then stopped, tongue sneaking out to wet her lips before she stopped herself. He had caught the movement and changed it to two whiskies, pushing one over to her when they arrived. “To new friends and taking chances,” he’d toasted before tipping her glass with his and taking a long sip of his drink. “To chances and taking new friends,” she had replied before her own drink. He’d almost choked on the liquor when she said that, looking harder at her. How much of that was a language thing and how much of it was flirting?

He was toying with how to react when she tossed the rest of the whiskey back, a long swallow that made him focus entirely too hard on her throat. She had pulled a marker out of her purse and grabbed a napkin. Scrawling on it, she wrote her number on it in a florid hand and capped the marker again. Grabbing the napkin, she’d leaned over the table, giving him an enticing view down the front of her blouse. Her hand traced the neck of his t-shirt before sliding down the lapel of his jacket, pulling it open slightly. The napkin was tucked into his inner jacket pocket by a couple clever fingers and then she gathered herself together. “Thanks for dinner, hot shot. Call me if you’re free later.”

With a saucy grin, she turned and walked out of the restaurant. His eyes followed her ass the whole way out before he let out a low whistle and called for the check.


	3. Chapter 3

Ringing…it was still ringing. The tinny noise was an irritant to him. He’d never been good at waiting. Fingers twitched at his side as he held the receiver in a roughened hand, drumming a tattoo against his thigh. Pick up, dammit.

Since when did he get anxious? He’d been living inside his head for far too long, for the weeks that he’d been on that damned plane ride. Three and a half hours – more like three and a half years. He’d debated trying to contact her from the base before he came. That had felt too much like being planning. He didn't want to plan, he wanted to surprise. To delight her. 

And in that lightning flash of thought, he slammed down the receiver. His adrenaline started pumping and a grin slid across his face. Grabbing his duffle, he quick marched out of the airport to the waiting line of taxis. Sliding his frame into the back of one, he told the driver the address of the little hole in the wall he had met her in to begin with. He held up a twenty dollar bill. His German had never been great, but he managed to spit out, “Sie erhalten diese, wenn Sie es schnell zu bekommen”. Not sure if the words were right but the driver’s eyes lit up and he hit the gas with a heavy foot, so probably.

He flicked off the money for the driver, including his extra twenty, and stepped out. It was here. She had walked here, far as he could guess. All he had to do was think about her like a bomb, primed, ready to go off in his hand if he made a wrong move. The smug smirk was back. He was good at finding bombs. He was great at handling them so they did exactly what he wanted them to. That he never knew if this particular one would scatter him across the sky was part of the thrill.

The restaurant owner believed his story and gave him her address. They delivered apparently. It was close by and showing up at her door in the heartbeats it took him to get there got his blood pumping. He could hear keys typing on a keyboard, his heart pounding in his chest from the adrenaline, the neighbours talking about some damned thing. 

He knocked on the door, each rap of his knuckles distinct and separate, like tapping to find the trigger point. The typing stopped. Footsteps. The peephole darkening then going light again. The door swinging open and a pair of wide eyes staring at him. 

Fuck it. Better a blaze of glory than give up now. He closed the distance between them, wrapped his corded arms around her and, with a smirk on his face, stopped time for a while kissing her.


	4. Chapter 4

The best part of a really good kiss was that it was a living universe all of its own. Every kiss worth having had a life and heat and a beat of its own. It could bring a grown man to his knees, find God, and make him re-evaluate everything he had ever believed. It could take all the questions a woman had and wipe them from her mind, leaving her soft and pliant. It would bring her fingers up into your hair and twine them there so that there was no way you could stop kissing her. Even if you were so inclined. 

Eventually he released the hold he had on her, lifting his head far enough to rest his forehead against hers, grinning lazily. “Hey. You said to call but there wasn't an answer. Figured I was in the neighborhood so I’d drop by. Can I come in?” He waited the fractional heartbeat it took for her chin to dip into a nod and he stepped in the doorway, crowding her.

She looked at him, eyes glazed as she examined the man she’d met – the guy with the cheesy pickup line that she had impulsively given her number to. He’d found her apartment. He’d found her, something she truthfully never expected him to do. And now he was standing in her foyer, fatigues fitting to his form, the taut t-shirt hugging pectorals and biceps that made her mouth water. She stared at him, the moment stretching as she tried to gauge her reaction. He’d found her without her giving him more than her first name and a phone number. He was clearly good at getting the rest without needing much help. He didn't seem the stalker-ish type, but that should have set off alarm bells. His eyes, though, had her stopped in her tracks. There was a soft edge – like someone had taken the combat knife from his leg holster and wrapped it in honey until it was dangerous and yet oddly safe. 

Oh gods, wrapping him in honey. The thought ran unbidden through her mind as she imagined another moment, her tongue trailing the planes and valleys of his body drenched in sweetness and she pulled him in further to her apartment as she decided to stop thinking and seize her time with him with both hands. “Yeah, come in.”


	5. Chapter 5

He followed her into the small apartment. It was neat and much like her. Eclectic. Different. Old vinyl and modern art. He didn't expect to know much about her but the mishmash of things in her place told him that he knew less than he thought. The grin on his face broadened as he considered her in context. She was unexpected. He liked unexpected. Puzzles that he could tease out and solve. He loved getting to figure out what buttons to push and just how far he could go. He always figured that he was going to wind up splattered against the sky some day, so why not go balls out and trust to Jesus to keep him alive if he was good at what he did.

Her hips flowed as she walked in front of him like water. Like really fucking sexy water and fuck, he was thirsty. He must have made an appreciative noise because she turned and looked at him over her shoulder. Dark eyes under the longest damned lashes he had seen in ages looked at him. What the hell was it about her? He'd had women throw themselves at him. She didn't. She made the offer there, but he was the one who had hunted her down. Had it been so long since he had gotten laid or was it this sensation that there was a constant pull to her? He thought about and it and realised he didn't fucking care. All he cared about was sinking himself in to that sweet sticky mess of girl and getting lost for a while. When he came out, he'd think about it. Maybe. Possibly. Un-fucking-likely. He had learned thinking too hard got him second guessing himself.

He caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her, lips brushing her ear as he held her too him, "So. What do you do for fun here, beautiful?" 

She spun in his arms, lower lip firmly between her teeth as she grinning at him. She was thinking. He could smell it on her, that slow burn that was her attraction to him warring with the likely standard junk of "what happens next". He stepped forward to kiss her and keep her from thinking too hard when she let that lush lower lip go and said calmly, "I thought you for a start. Follow me."


	6. Chapter 6

Following her, his eyes tracking the swing of her hips. They were wide enough to hold on to, narrow enough to keep his attention. He was the kind of guy who enjoyed women - all shapes and sizes - but one that he could have a good bounce with was his favourite. It had been a long fucking time since he had dipped his wick in a woman and she seemed more than willing. Hell, most girls he pulled something like this on would have slammed the door in his face. 

She led him down a short corridor to what he assumed was her living room. A bundle of black fur darted out the door on his entry. "Sorry. My cat is skittish," she said as she sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to her. "Come here. Sit with me."

She had a command to her voice that he didn't remember from the restaurant. When he sat down, he did so facing her. Narrowing his focus. Feeling his heartbeat elevate. Getting to that heady space that told him the next moments would decide if he was going to get another souvenir for the box under his bed or if he would be broken into pieces. He'd never found that waiting to find out if the bomb would go off worked for him. He'd rather go out in a spectacular mess than live with waiting.

He leaned in to her, tipping her chin with the pads of his fingers to bring her to the right angle, lips brushing hers. "Tell me no," he whispered against her lips. She arched into his kiss, grabbing the short hair on the back of his head and crushing him against her mouth. Feeding off the air in his lungs and devouring him like he was her last meal, she kissed him in a way that brought everything he was aware of down to the few inches of her mouth. Her small white teeth bit at his lip and he pulled her into his lap, facing him, straddling her over his pants, tented as he ground her against him. 

She kissed him like this for, fuck, he didn't know how long. He knew he was starting to see spots behind his eyes from not breathing properly for too long when she finally let him up. She took his hands from where they had gravitated to on the sides of her hips and brought them up to cover her breasts.

They were large and filled his palms, the hard nipples poking against them. Massaging them a little roughly, a slow smirk spread across his face. She pulled his hair, yanking his head back so that he was looking her in the eyes again."Why the fuck would I tell you no? Get to work, soldier."


	7. Chapter 7

Will's face split into a slow smirk. He was used to being the one in charge, but having a woman who was willing to tell him what he wanted was good too. He licked his lips, laughed and ripped her shirt over her head, a lacy black bra all that separated him from her full breasts. He tossed the shirt to the floor, grabbing her hands in one large palm and trapped them behind the curve of her ass. The other reached out to trace the lace cups, his thumb running over the rough fabric and her nipples as he touched her. 

The bra closed in the front. He grinned as his fingers caught at the clasp and he looked up at her. "Get to work, hmm?" he mused. Snapping the bra apart, his breath caught as for the first time in months, he caught sight of a pair of real breasts. Not covered or plastic or printed on paper but warm and soft and hard in the right ways and right in front of him. Will's lips caught her nipple, teeth catching lightly and tugged her towards him. The breathy gasp she gave as he did told him that he was on the right track. His tongue worked the hard bud, listening for the sounds she made that told him when she needed harder, when softer, when sucking would send her squirming and when letting go entirely to kiss and lick at her white skin would have her demanding his mouth return to work.

When he was satisfied with the way she was wriggling on top of his lap, he let her arms go and lifted both hands into the wealth of her hair. Roughly pulling her in for another kiss, this time he controlled the kiss, angling her head to make it easier for him to plunder her mouth and taste the sweetness of it. 

Letting her up to breathe, he pulled his own shirt off, tossing the tan tank and the camo jacket to fall to the ground next to hers. Naked from the waist up, his scars exposed. Will watched her eyes fall to devour his torso, stuttering over the circular scars that peppered his chest. He laughed softly, grabbing her hand and pulling it over his chest, rubbing her fingertips against the divots that made up his skin. "Bombs that went off. Shrapnel is a bitch. Good thing though? Proves I'm still alive." He grabbed her chin and pulled her to him, "If it doesn't kill you, then you win." 

He could hear her breath, hard and ragged. It was hot against his chest, her exhalations hitting the hollow of his throat as she looked down his body to the scars. Fuck that - he didn't want her looking at his scars any more. That wasn't why he was there. Hands moving to her hips, Will ground her against his arousal, his dick straining as it felt warm female above him. Down boy, he thought, we have lots of time for that. He looked at her, dark eyes darker, her pupils blown wide. She's not going anywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

Wrapping his hands around her ass, Will stood. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Her breasts mashed against his chest as she shrieked. He could feel the hard nipples pressed up against his skin, slightly damp from his mouth. 

"Where the hell do you keep the bedroom, girl? You know what? Never mind, I got this." He started down the hallway. It was an apartment. How hard could it be to find the bed anyway? 

Granted, he hadn't taken into account what happened when you had a double armful of squirming aroused woman. At least this squirming aroused woman. She started kissing and sucking at his mouth. She would leave it and start in on his neck, kisses alternating with small bites and sucking. He was going to have a beaut of a hickey by the time he went back to base. 

Slamming her up against a wall, he braced her between the wall and his body, anchoring her there by the screaming erection he had in his pants. His lips found hers and for the longest minutes of his life, he just ground into her and kissed the living daylights out of her. Licked the inside of her mouth, nipped along the column of her throat and sucked her lower lip into his mouth to keep her with him. 

When he stopped to catch his breath, her eyes were shiny, lips swollen and a flush had spread from her cheeks down to the middle of her sweet breasts. His eyes lingered there, reminding him that he wanted a softer surface than this wall and he wanted it now.

Catching at her again, he found the bedroom and throwing open the door, he saw that little black cat lying in a pile of white linens.

"Move furball. Now." Either the cat was smarter than most of it's kind or he had managed to intimidate it because the beast slunk off before he tossed her on her back on the bed. Standing between her legs, he reached down to undo her pants and hook his fingers into the waistband. Slowly, looking her in the eyes, giving her all the time in the world to change her mind and seeing nothing but a hurried sense of impatience in response, he slipped them down her legs and off. 

She was wearing a pair of dark lacy panties. He was sure they were black or blue or midnight or something stupid like that - he could never understand why women's clothing couldn't have normal colour names, but that was the way it was. His face burst into a grin and he knelt between her legs and with a quick tease at her center, he took that little bit of lace between his teeth and started pulling it down her legs. 

He could take all the time he wanted now. He was positive she wanted him here.


	9. Chapter 9

There's a way a woman who wants you at her pussy moves. Every movement is open and welcoming and says that you better get your fucking ass in gear. She was showing every fucking sign. The little lacy panties that were damp and fragrant, the little squeals and gasps as he ran his mouth up the inside of her leg. As he got closer, her legs splayed wider and the breathy gasps turned into moans. A small bite into the soft flesh of her upper inner thigh and he brushed his cheek against her, the slight stubble on his chin scratching at her. 

"You, girl, look fucking delicious." He grabbed her by the ass and with a swift tug, pulled her off the end of the bed, supported by his broad hands. She looked down at him, big dark eyes full of mischief and desire.

"Then get started, slowpoke. You're acting like you have all night." She grabbed his hair and tugged him closer to her center. "You better be worth it."

He laughed. "Impatient, aren't you?" Licking at his lips, looking up the curves and lines of her body as his shoulders pushed her legs farther apart till she opened in front of his mouth. "Don't you fucking worry, I'll take good care of you."


	10. Chapter 10

He dragged his chin over the soft skin of her thigh until it met with her wet pussy. Open slightly, moisture pooling, he could feel himself aching. He was as hard as a rock. Before he fucked her, though, he wanted to find out what this girl tasted like. Had wanted to since they had eaten Chinese food together and he caught her sucking sauce off the tips of her fingers. He had wanted to take this girl apart with his tongue and fingers so now that she was beneath his lips, he was going to enjoy himself.

He ran his tongue up her center, starting just below her opening, gathering the first taste of her on his tongue. Musky and spicy, with that hit that made the wildman in him stand up and howl. His tongue dragged all the way up, not entering her yet, to run flat over her clit to let his chin rest nestled in the hair on her pubis. "Damn, girl. That's a tasty little pussy you got there."

She looked down at him and rolled her eyes, "Great. Then get that fucking tongue to work before I throw you out." 

He laughed and used his tongue to split her open and started exploring every inch of her. Sucking and nibbling, finding out what spots made her gasp when he licked, what made her moan when he nibbled and what things just made her grip his hair and wrap her legs around his head, locking him in place while she squealed. 

He kept it up until she had come once over his face, her legs trapping him tight to her. When she finally started to come down and let him go, he slipped two thick knobby fingers into her wet center. 

She lifted her head, eyes wide and dark, and started at him. "You're fucking kidding me?" 

He laughed and started pumping lazily into her, stubbled chin grazing over her swollen clit. "Not even a little. I have a rule. I am thorough. Ain't nothing going to blow after I'm done. Everything is peaceful and quiet or my job isn't fucking done."


	11. Chapter 11

Rubbing the stubbly chin over her sensitive nub, his fingers stretched and filled her. The clever digits that had saved him so many times proved themselves again as he finger fucked her. She was still riding the previous high, so getting her wet and ready again was no trouble. 

Two fingers - that was all he really could get in there, she was so tight, even one orgasm in. He was going to have to get her coming again if he wanted any hope in hell of getting inside that sweet pussy and getting some relief of his own. 

She gazed down at him, her hands still in his hair, as he started thrusting his knobby fingers into her. Eyes dark and a little grin on her face, she smirked, "You think this is going to be easy, soldier? I'm--" she paused as he started to rub her clit with his free hand, "--not that fucking easy." 

He laughed. "Course you aren't, darlin'. I just happen to know that right here," turning his fingers and the pads rubbed her g-spot firmly. "is the best place to get a woman who's already had one orgasm to have another." 

His fingers were gentle on her clitoris and rougher on her insides. That and the easy knowing smirk had her insides slowly turning to water and her hands starting to clench in his hair again. Her eyes fluttered as he grinned, taking her apart again deliberately with his hands. As her breathing sped up, so did he and when she finally came again, his lips surrounded her clit and he sipped and licked her through it, till she was a panting wreck under his care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little bit because of an encouraging comment...sorry still so short...what I can do when I'm not trying to cough my lungs out of my own body.


	12. Chapter 12

She slowly came back to her senses, panting as she came down off her orgasm. Her hand reached down into his hair, pushing him away from her clit. "Fuck...fuck, you gotta stop."

His fingers stilled, still filling her up. "Gotta, huh?" He turned his head and wiped some of the sweat and girl come from his chin. His grin grew cockier. "You seem to be having a good time. Why do you want me to stop?"

Struggling to get up on one elbow, she pushed her hair away from her face. Breathing hard, her face flushed with two hard orgasms, she grinned at him. "How the hell else am I going to return the favour, huh?" She smirked at him and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him up. "Bring me that big dick. I wanna meet him face to face."

He laughed, letting her pull him up. He climbed on the bed, straddling her belly. Her hands immediately went to pulling at the belt that held his tented pants up. 

His covered hers, holding them in place, "You want it, hmm?" 

Her smirk widened, eyes daring him, "You aren't the only one with a talented tongue, hot shot."

Laughter erupted from him and he pushed her hands away, undoing the belt and then his pants, letting his cock spring free. Thick, uncut and hard as a rock, it curved from his body, bobbing slightly. Her tongue slipped over her lips as she stared at it. "Now that is a pretty cock there, soldier boy."

She pushed herself down the bed more, getting closer, her hands coming around to his ass and pushing his pants down enough to drag her fingernails over the curve of his ass. She ran her nose along the underside, making it twitch. 

It had been...fuck...it had been too long since he had a broad nuzzling his dick like it was her favourite toy. Her taste was still thick on his tongue and the sight of her pale face against him was an intoxicating combination. 

He could feel the drag of her cheek against his cock. Her breath tickling his hair. The weight of her stare up at him. He licked her taste off his lips again and let his voice drop, "Prove it."

She shifted and began licking at the edge of his tip. Little cat licks, teasing him. One hand grabbed her hair, not directing her, but pushing it aside so he could keep watching her as she kissed and licked him. He swallowed hard, fighting the urge to drag her mouth fully on him. His ability to keep calm never more handy than right fucking now. Watching those big dark eyes full of lust and tease as she licked him like her favourite lollipop was making him grin. That same wild rush through his nerves. This girl could take him apart better than any bomb. 

When she tilted in and swallowed him down, he caught his breath. "Jesus, Mary and fucking Joseph," he cursed hoarsely.


End file.
